


Pirates Of Promenade

by Mxxnwxstlx_Mxnxxn



Category: Emerson Lake & Palmer (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxxnwxstlx_Mxnxxn/pseuds/Mxxnwxstlx_Mxnxxn
Summary: My first Emerson Lake And Palmer fanfiction (:Enjoy





	Pirates Of Promenade

The sun began to peak over the oceanic horizons and with it a man came out of his house, Keith Emerson was his name a local painter in town. 

He always left this early in the day with pieces of sharpened coal in his sack and some clean sheets of paper. He would then head off to the docks of ol' Promenade. 

He loved the morning it was always the best time to sketch without interruptions. 

The whole town would be asleep due to the excess partying they had partook in the previous night. 

A merchant trader by the name of Greg Lake had returned from his adventures in the East Indies. 

The poor tavern was a wreck but the owner, Carl Palmer didn't care for once he also joined in on the festivities, as did the painter. 

Though unlike the others who couldn't handle the nectar of the Gods. 

He knew how to hold his own, very well, which is how he became known as The Son Of Dionysus.

And for that sole fact is why he was the only one awake this early in the day and this is how he preferred it.

He was sketching to his heart's content drawing the best he has in days, he must admit.

That was till something shot off in the distance breaking him out of his deep creative daze. 

He looked ahead and saw black sails, the blackest he's ever seen.

Upon the ship's flag there branded was a majestical ecliptic moon in all her glory.

She was surround by the pitch contrast of the sails making it looked as if they plucked her from the skies themselves.

"Well today started out peaceful." Grumbled the artist annoyed at the sudden interruption of his alone time.

Just then everyone began to spill out of all the buildings surrounding the port of Promenade to see the commotion.

Among them was the owner of the tavern looking completely in shock and the celebrated merchant wearing a lady's night coat. 

~TBC


End file.
